Ne fais pas trop de bruit
by Izikiel
Summary: Petit OS sur Jeff et Nick WARBLERS . ATTENTION: Le rating M n'est pas là pour rien! Yaoi/Lemon limite PWP..


**Disclamer:** Tout l'univers de Glee ainsi que les personnage ne m'appartient pas.

**Pairing:** Nick/Jeff

**Rating:** M (Gros M, même...)

**Auteur:** Moi.

**WARNING**: Je n'ai pas classé cet OS en rating M pour rien. C'est du **Lemon**... Tout le long du texte.

**Blabla**: Pour info, Nick et Jeff sont les deux garçons qui ont auditionné en même temps que Kurt pour le solo. Si vous voulez mettre une image sur leurs noms, Jeff est joué par Riker Lynch et Nick par Curt Mega. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Nick, qui avait passé la nuit chez Jeff, aida son petit ami à débarasser la table du petit déjeuner, puis Jeff fit rapidement la vaisselle. Les deux garçons allèrent ensuite dans la chambre de Jeff. Nick s'approcha du blond et se colla à lui avant de l'embrasser avec passion.<p>

Jeff passa ses mains sous le tee shirt de Nick et lui caressa le dos avec le bout de ses doigts. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur respiration avant de refondre sur les lèvres l'un de l'autre.

Alors qu'ils approfondissaient leur baiser, des rires se firent entendre. Les deux garçons se séparèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux, surpris. Jeff vit que son armoire était entrouverte. Il s'en approcha doucement sous le regard amusé de Nick.

Jeff ouvrit d'un coup sec la porte et trois petits blond en sortir. Jeff s'empara d'un de ses frère tandis que les deux autres s'enfuyaient. Nick réussi à chopper le deuxième frère de Jeff, tandis que sa petite soeur réussi à se faufiler hors de la chambre en riant.

Les deux jumeaux se débattirent, en vain. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement coincés sous les deux adolescents qui les chatouillèrent.

Les adolescents finirent par laisser partir les deux garçons, après avoir obtenu la promesse qu'ils les laisseraient tranquille pour le reste de la journée.

Jeff se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre qu'il ferma à clef avant de se tourner et de lancer un regard pleins de désir à son petit ami. Nick lui fit un petit sourire en coin avant de s'approcher de lui. Jeff l'attrapa et le bloqua entre lui et la porte avant de l'embrasser.

Jeff mordilla la lèvre du brun avant de l'aspirer faisant gémir Nick. L'adolescent en profita pour passer la barrière de ses dents et alla jouer avec la langue de Nick. Il passa ses mains sous son tee shirt, griffant légèrement la peau brulante du jeune brun qui lâcha un nouveau gémissement.

Nick inversa la situation et bloqua Jeff contre la porte, il appuya sa jambe contre son sexe, lui arrachant un gémissement. Nick lui enleva son tee shirt avant de faire glisser ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire du blond. Il picora ensuite le creux de son cou avant de se baisser et de faire glisser ses lèvres le long du torse de son petit ami.

Nick s'empara d'un des téton qu'il tortura avec ses lèvres, sa langue et ses dents, il joua avec l'autre avec deux de ses doigts. Il fit glisser sa langue le long de son torse et ne s'arrêta qu'au niveau de son nombril. Le brun sourit contre le ventre de Jeff avant de faire entrer et sortir sa langue du nombril, mimant l'acte sexuel.

Nick fit ensuite pleins de petit baisers papillons sur le bas du ventre de Jeff avant de défaire son jean qu'il fit glisser le long de ses jambes musclées. Jeff baissa la tête et regarda son petit ami avec un mélange de désir et d'appréhension. Nick lui sourit avant de fixer, avec envie, la bosse qui déformait le boxer de Jeff, il l'a mordit doucement arrachant un gémissement un peu plus fort à Jeff.

Le brun leva sa tête avant de se redresser sur ses jambes et de se coller au blond. Il captura ses lèvres, l'embrassant de façon presque désespéré. Il glissa sa main dans le boxer de Jeff, empoignant son sexe d'une main experte et le caressa. Jeff gémit contre ses lèvres, lui tirant un sourire. Nick lui murmura:

- Arrête de gémir si fort, on va t'entendre...

- Comment... Comment veux tu que je gémisse silencieusement alors que j'ai pour copain un Dieu du Sexe?

Nick haussa les épaules tout en rigolant doucement avant de lui dévorer les lèvres. Jeff fini par repousser le brun et le regarda étrangement.

- Quoi? Demanda Nick, surpris.

- C'est toi qui m'a prit hier. Deux fois.

- Et?

- Et maintenant, c'est mon tour. Je suis curieux de voir comment tu retiendras tes gémissements...

Le blond lui fit un sourire pervers avant de le pousser jusqu'au lit sur lequel il le fit tomber. Jeff s'assit à califourchon sur son Amour et lui retira son tee shirt, avant de partir à la découverte de tout ses endroits qu'il savait sensible.

La respiration de Nick s'affola quand Jeff mordit sa clavicule et un gémissement franchi ses lèvres quand il s'attaqua à son flanc.

Jeff sourit avant de parcourir le reste de son torse et de mordiller la peau de son ventre, juste au dessus de son jean. Il passa ensuite sa langue, lui faisant rentrer son ventre. Jeff fini par lui retirer son jean ainsi que son caleçon. Il passa sa langue autour du sexe tendu qui demandait son attention, avant de mordiller l'aine arrachant un nouveau gémissement à Nick.

Le jeune brun bougea ses hanches, faisant comprendre ce qu'il voulait, mais le jeune blond ignora sa demande et embrassa ses cuisses avant de mordre la peau près des testicules.

- Putain... Suce moi!

Jeff se redressa et avala d'un coup le sexe de Nick. Le jeune homme poussa un gémissement un peu fort, il mit donc son avant bras contre ses lèvres qu'il mordait afin de retenir ses cris.

Jeff accentua ses mouvements de bouche, appuyant sa langue et ses dents sur les endroits les plus sensible. Il retira le bras de Nick et lui présenta trois de ses doigts que le jeune homme englouti d'un air gourmand. Il les lécha, les enduisant de salive, avant de les lâcher.

Jeff frôla son torse de ses doigts trempés, avant de mettre sa main entre les fesses de Nick. Il caressa un peu son anus avant d'y enfoncer un doigt qui passa inaperçu. Le blond lâcha le sexe de Nick, le faisant gémir de frustration. Jeff se redressa, enleva son doigt sans tenir compte des protestations de Nick et prit un coussin qu'il plaça dans le bas du dos de Nick.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa sauvagement, faisant danser leurs langues ensemble, tout en enfonçant à nouveau son doigt. Jeff étouffa le gémissement de Nick en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois, puis ajouta un deuxième doigt.

Nick fit une légère grimace, mais elle fut rapidement remplacer par un air de désir lorsque Jeff, de sa main libre, empoigna son sexe qu'il masturba. Il fit des mouvements de ciseau à l'intérieur de lui et fini par ajouter un troisième doigt arrachant un léger cri de douleur à son petit ami.

Le jeune homme continua ses caresses, tout en bougeant ses doigts de plus en plus vite en lui. Nick lâcha un gémissement un peu plus fort que les autres et regarda Jeff avec tellement de désir que le jeune blond en gémit.

- Viens... Murmura le brun.

Jeff l'embrassa à perdre haleine avant de lâcher le sexe de Nick et de retirer ses doigts. Il enleva rapidement son boxer qui le comprimait et se positionna à son entrée. Après avoir remonté les jambes de Nick, il entra en lui. _(1)_

L'adolescent observa attentivement le visage de Nick pendant qu'il le pénétrait. Il arrêta sa progression quand le visage du jeune homme se crispa sous la douleur. Jeff prit le sexe de Nick qu'il masturba, lui envoyant des vagues de plaisir. Nick lâcha un gémissement et Jeff s'enfonça totalement en lui.

Jeff se pencha et l'embrassa presque désespérément avant de commencer un petit mouvement de va et viens, laissant Nick s'habituer à sa présence. Jeff gémit quand Nick donna un coup de hanche, signifiant par la même occasion qu'il pouvait accélérer son mouvement. Jeff ne se fit pas prier et donna des coups de hanche plus puissant et plus profond.

Le jeune homme bougea légèrement et changea d'angle avant de donner un nouveau coup de rein, touchant ainsi la prostate de Nick. Le brun se cambra et poussa un cri étranglé tout en plantant ses ongles dans les bras de Jeff.

Le jeune blond accéléra ses mouvements, touchant à chaque fois ce point si sensible. Les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassaient comme des affamés, essayant tant bien que mal d'étouffer leurs gémissements.

Jeff fit retomber une jambe de Nick sur le lit et de sa main libre, il empoigna le sexe douloureux de Nick qu'il entreprit de caresser, calquant ses mouvements sur ceux de ses hanches.

Il donna un puissant coup de reins touchant à nouveau la prostate de Nick. Le jeune homme se cambra et se libéra entre les doigts de Jeff, se mordant fortement les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de plaisir.

Ses chairs enserrèrent le sexe de Jeff qui suivit Nick dans son orgasme, étouffant son cri en lui mordant l'épaule. Le jeune homme posa la deuxième jambe de Nick sur le lit avant de s'effondrer, tremblant, sur son petit ami. Il sorti doucement de lui avant de l'embrasser.

Les deux garçons étaient à bout de force, Jeff se redressa et tira un drap sur leurs corps nus avant de s'allonger à nouveau sur Nick. Le jeune brun passa ses bras dans son dos, lui procurant de douces caresses. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement puis Jeff nicha sa tête dans le cou de son petit ami, profitant de leur proximité.

La fatigue l'emporta sur eux, et les deux amoureux ne résistèrent pas et finir par s'endormir, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

><p>(1) Je pars du principe qu'ils sont ensemble depuis très longtemps. Ils n'utilisent donc plus de préservatifs.<p>

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. J'accepte toute les critiques, bonnes comme mauvaises. Et je répond aux reviews.


End file.
